New Start Vampire
by royal-badass2273
Summary: this all begins after the fight with fariytale and Alucard. and when things just get back to normal and the new school year starts troble comes again; and also a new girl come into Tsukune's love life
1. Chapter 1

**_New Start + Vampire_**

Chapter 1: New Tsukune + a Vampire

"Tsukune, wake up Tsukune" a girl with pink hair said.

"Oh, good morning Moka, what are doing in my room?" Tsukune said sill half asleep.

"We all came to pick you"

"We… who else is there" Tsukune said before something big and soft hit face. While he was suffocating he realized who all was there. "Hi Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari" Tsukune said with a smile.

"Hello Tsukune" all of the girls said.

"Tsukune you need to hurry up and get ready for school" Kurumu suggested.

"Yah your right" Tsukune hurried to the bathroom to take a bath, and as soon as he finish he walked in his room with only boxer forgetting that the girls where in there. After getting ready and eating breakfast Tsukune and the girls went to the bus. After a few minutes they made it to the bus with the bus drive out side smoking a cigar.

"Hehehehe…. You make sure you watch or one of you might just die this year" the bus driver said with a creepy smile.

Don't worry about us we always look out for each other Tsukune said getting on the bus with the girls following behind.

About an hour passed until the made it to the school.

"Looks like we made it here early" Ruby said.

"Its okay we can spend this time with Tsukune" Kurumu said holing on to Tsukune.

"Well enjoy it will you can" a deep load voice yelled "it's the last time you'll ever see him because today Tsukune Aono YOU DIE."

They all looked around to find where the voice was coming from. Moka walked to Tsukune and made him pull of the Rosario.

"Stand back Tsukune we'll handle this" inner Moka said with a half smile now you'll see how strong I've gotten.

Out of now were a dragon appeared. Once it hit the ground it shot fire balls at every one. All of them dodge it except Yukari and Mizore who got badly injured. Ruby, Moka, and Kurumu all got angry and charged at the dragon only to be hit causing them serous injuries. After seeing all his friends get hurt Tsukune transformed into a ghoul and attacked the dragon. After a few seconds Tsukune defeated the dragon and started to walk toward his friends until the dragon grabbed his foot.

I came here to kill you and if I die your dying with me and don't even try to hit me or cut me cause if you do I will instantly explode.

Tsukune looked at all his friends and said theirs only one way for you girls to live. With that said Tsukune spread his wings out and flew into the air about a minute later there was a big explosion and Tsukune's body fell to the ground making a crater. Moka and Ruby ran to Tsukune body being the only ones conscious at the time.

"Ruby is there anyway to heal Tsukune" inner Moka said with tears in her eyes

"No his heart has stopped beating but there is another way" Ruby said

"What is it?" inner Moka said being desperate

"You could give some of your blood again" Ruby said softly

"Ok I'll do it" Moka then bet Tsukune's neck and injected blood in to his body. When she was finished she fell unconscious

"Ruby" a man in a cloth said "take all of the girls to the nurse"

"Yes Sir Headmaster but what about Tsukune" Ruby said with tears on her face

"Don't worry I will handle his body" the headmaster said with a smile "and when you drop the girls off come to my office.

"Yes Sir" Ruby said still with tears running down her face.

"TSUKUNE" inner Moka yelled while waking up

"Ah, Ms Akashiya your awake" the nurse said walking into the room

"Where is Tsukune and the others there in the head masters office" the nurse said

Moka than ran out of the room and headed for the Headmaster's office. When Moka got there the girls were their waiting for her with worry looks on their eyes.

Where is Tsukune she said demanding his location

"Now that you are here Ms Akashiya I will tell you all that Tsukune Aono… is dead" the Headmaster said with a smile

"What it can't be" all of the girls said except for inner Moka who was just crying looking at the head master.

"You, you could have helped him but you didn't and you just tell us he's dead while smiling….. You sat there and did nothing to help us and now Tsukune's dead… you bastard" inner Moka yelled

Suddenly the door open and ruby walked in

"Headmaster me and Tsukune are back from paradise"

"So he's already finish training then" the Headmaster said while with another creepy smile "Mr Aono you may come in now"

Tsukune walked in and all of the girls ran to Tsukune and hugged him except for Moka who was still crying.

"Moka are you ok" Tsukune said

"Yes I'm fine I'm just glad you're ok"

"Well are you at perfect health"

"Yes why"

Great well I wanted to know if I can have some of your blood

"What but weren't you trying not drink blood since you a ghoul?

"Yea that's right but I'm not a ghoul any more I'm a vampire now"


	2. Chapter 2

Busted + Vampire

Chapter 2: New Love + Vampire

"What your really a vampire now" Kurumu said sounding surprised

"Yeah, and Moka you may need to put on your Rosario"

"Why you didn't you want some blood"

"I did but your sisters are almost here"

"How do you know?"

"I can sense there anger and joy"

"Well I guess you right I don't them all over me again" Moka said putting on her Rosario

"Headmaster do you mind if I use your window"

"Of course no go ahead"

"Just tell them I'll be outside" Tsukune said before jumping out of the window

"Where is he" a girl with black hair said

"Akuha what are you doing here" Moka said

"Well were looking for Tsukune, now were is he" a girl with orange red hair said

"You know Kokoa you stop chasing Tsukune" Kurumu said angrily

"Excuse me" the Headmaster said "but Tsukune is waiting outside for you"

After that statement Kokoa and Akuha ran outside with the other girls behind them. When they spotted Tsukune Kokoa grabbed Ko and turned him into a mace and swung it at Tsukune but he caught and threw Kokoa back. After Kokoa's attack failed Akuha used her jigen-tou but countered it with his and threw Akuha beside Kokoa.

Sorry I'm not ready for a serious fight and neither are you too it looks like you were already exhausted Tsukune said breathing hard

Sure well finish this tomorrow Akuha said getting up

Yeah and next time you get into a fight and get Moka hurt in the process Kokoa said staring at Tsukune

"I won't" Tsukune said with a smile

"You guys don't have to worry about me you know"

"We know but you're our precious Moka" Kokoa said jumping on Moka

"Oh I almost for got Tsukune do you still need some blood, now that you're a vampire you really need some to keep your energy"

"Its ok I already had some I just wanted to know if you would let me have some"

Well now that's over…you should all head to your rooms. The headmaster said

Okay every one said

Well I guess I will see you girls tomorrow

Okay bye Tsukune all of the girls said except for Akuha and Kokoa

So Akuha what are you doing hear

Well a good friend of mine talk me in to coming here

That's great who class are you in

the same class as you guys

well no fighting Tsukune in class Mizore said in a quite voice

Don't worry I can just fight him after school Akuha said

"So Akuha this friend of yours are you dating him" Kokoa said

"I guess you could say that"

"Well I'm not surprised" Yukari said you have gotten taller and your body looks more matured

"Well at lest I'm not flat like you any more" Akuha said laughing

"What are you talking about I'm almost to a C" Yukari said yelling

"Yeah, yeah well I guess I'll se you tomorrow Moka"

"Okay, goodnight every one" Moka said with a smile

"Goodnight" they all said

Later that night Akuha snuck out her room and went to Tsukune's room window and climbed in. when she climbed in she closed the window. When she got in she walked to Tsukune's bed and got in it with him.

"Akuha what are you doing here"

"Well I was lonely" Akua said sadly

"But we can't get caught or the others will find out"

"I don't care they need to be mad with you" Akuha said angrily

"What's wrong you seem angry?"

"Of course I'm angry you ask Moka for blood and not me"

"Yeah I did that on purpose" Tsukune said laughing

"Why"

"To make you jealous and I could use some blood right now, so can I have some"

"Okay" Akuha said blushing

Akuha then leaned her head and Tsukune opened his mouth showing his fangs and bit her neck. And after sucking some blood Tsukune sealed up the bite and kissed Akuha on the lips. While they where kissing Moka came in Tsukune room.

"Tsukune can I….." Moka said before she could see what they were doing

"Moka" Tsukune and Akuha said

"Tsukune you jerk"….."When were you going to tell me about this about you and Akuha?" Moka said with anger

"Moka I'm sorry its just tha…" said being cut off by Moka

"Shut up don't give me excuses and don't talk to me any more Moka said "neither of you hate you both"

"Moka ran out of the room with Akuha following her" until Tsukune grabbed her

"Tsukune what are you doing"

"We cant bother her any more right now Tsukune said just let her calm down and you should go back to your room as well"

"Ok, see you later" Akuha said before walking away

XXX

When Moka got to her room she sat on her bead crying until her other self started talking to her

**"Why are you crying?"**

"I don't know I hate Tsukune now but I still love him"

**"Well if that's the case we should go get him back"**

"I now that's not what you really want, I can tell you want to fight Tsukune for what he did"

**"But you don't want him to get hurt" inner Moka sounding sympatric **

"Usually that's the case, but now he deserves it" outer Moka said with anger

**"Ok, we can do it tomorrow" **

"Right"

XXXX

"Good morning Tsukune" Kurumu said jumping on Tsukune

"Kurumu you might want to get off of me I don't she would like it" Tsukune said pushing her off of him

"Who cares what Moka thinks she doesn't own you"

"He wasn't talking about Moka he was talking about me" Akuha said

"And why would that include you" Kurumu narrowing her eyes at Akuha

"Because you could say Akuha is my girlfriend" Tsukune said with no expression

"What no that cant be"

"Well it true" Tsukune said

"So is Tsukune that friend you were talking about yesterday" Kurumu said angrily at Akuha

"Yes" Akuha said

"Tsukune how could you" Kurumu said crying

"I'm sorry Kurumu but if your mad at me you could fight me it would give Moka a better chance, and if you the rest of you are just as mad you can fight me to"….."Because if you think about it I'm the one who hide from you"

"TSUKUNE" Moka yelled

"Yes I will" Tsukune said with a smile

"What are you talking about?" said angrily

"I'll take off your Rosario and it looks like you will have some allies, I'm sure Kokoa will help to"

"Your damn right"…."because you promised to never hurt Moka" Kokoa said with fury

"Well if all of you are ready" Tsukune said walking to Moka and taking off her Rosario then "we can start"


End file.
